


Accidental Splash

by adarkworldfantasy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkworldfantasy/pseuds/adarkworldfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent is not too happy with himself for what just happened in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Splash

Vincent muttered streams of incomprehensible words under his breath as he roughly snagged a towel off the towel rack as he stepped into the bathroom. "Well, that was an unexpected result," Vincent remarked with a sour tone as he went to the task of drying himself off. He glanced to the mirror and growled in a feral tone. It would take him at least an hour to straighten out the ungodly mess that was his hair. He frowned even more as he heard chuckling from the bedroom.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad now," Cid spoke. Another chuckle. "Kinda fun actually."

" _That_ is your interpretation of 'fun'?" Vincent asked with disbelief. He stepped back into the bedroom and looked at Cid, resting his hand on his hip.

Cid looked up at him from where he was on the floor, still cleaning up a bit of the mess, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Ya didn't think so?"

"NO!" he answered sternly. Vincent turned on his heel and stepped back into the bathroom, wringing out and drying his hair as best as he could before tossing the towel to the side and snapping up one of the brushes laying by the sink.

Cid continued to chuckle and stopped his clean-up duty and wandered into the bathroom. "Ah, don't be that way Vince," he spoke with a smirk. The pilod stepped up behind the irate and grumbling gunman and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," the gunman instructed him as he roughly brushed at the ends of his hair. After a moment he let out a harsh breath, shoulders sagging and hands dropping to his sides. "I feel like an idiot," he spoke, sounding disgusted with himself.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad," Cid spoke, hoping to calm Vincent's mood. "Shit happens, Vince. Ain't yer fault, ok? Just an accident." He kissed his neck then patted him on the shoulder before heading back to the bedroom. "Trail and error Vince. That's all it is."

Another growl and a huff. "That was more than just 'trial and error' Cid!" he called back to him, still feeling embarrassed about what happened.

"Hey, at least the floor's clean!" Cid laughed softly as he heard Vincent continue to curse and grumble to himself. He could understand Vincent's frustration but he hoped eventually that Vincent would see the humour in what happened rather than chastise and hate himself for the accident. Cid picked up the towels and started to clean up once more. Sex on a water bed was nice, though Cid made a mental note to himself - next time, purchase a water bed that has a thicker vinyl on it. That way when a particular gunman was horny and he and the pilot were doing the deed, the gunman wouldn't accidentally slash the mattress open with his gauntlet and flood the entire bedroom.


End file.
